Silence Is Golden
by Royal Fire
Summary: His ability was both strong and weak. But it was what he got and he knew he could be a Hero. Right? ...Right? Please give me all the feedback you can I'm kinda winging this. x-posted to Archive of our own.
1. A Silent Vow

I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters part of the My Hero Academia universe.

* * *

It all started with the nightmare:

Izuku Midoriya would never forget the day he awakened his quirk.

A room like any other, filled with desks, it was his first-grade classroom.

It seems like a normal day all the students were telling Izuku the usual speel

"You'll never be a hero, you worthless Deku" That comment hurt the most that Kachan, Izuku's friend since he was a little kid, could tell him that straight to his face.

"You Really think you can be a hero?" Izuku didn't like that question.

"Loser, you really think you can save people with no quirk? Don't make me laugh."

All of this was normal, he had no indication that this was a dream.

Until he heard his teacher say something too good to be true:

"Class today All Might will be coming in to meet you." The entire class was excited, especially Izuku he had the chance to meet his favorite hero, his dream could be realized. The moral of the story; if something sounds too good to be true, it generally is. The first thing his hero said as he walked into the room nearly broke him.

"Izuku…" Izuku was so happy that his hero knew his name…

"You can not be a hero."

…

The next instant all of the insults that were being lashed at him we're coming back like a cloud of darkness enshrouding him. Al he could hear was the laughter of his cruel classmates, his teacher, even all might, all the insults he heard over the years flooding back to him. He wanted it to just go away, He wanted it all to just...

" **STOP"** Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs awaking from his horrid dream, the word seemed to echo off the walls of his small room. His room had not a trace of light besides that of the moon. He looked at his All Might alarm clock: 5:30… he wouldn't have to wake up for at least thirty minutes. He wondered two things: first, his cheeks were still wet, had he really been crying over such a stupid dream, he knew all might would never say anything like that. Second, he realized that he scream should have awoken his mom. Now he was worried. He tried shouting MOM… no sound could be heard, again he tried and again no sound came out of his mouth. His throat felt really sore it hurt to even think of talking like had been talking straight for seven hours. He has only yelled one word though, so he wasn't sure why. The first thing he tried to do was turn on the light but no matter how hard he pushed on the switch it wouldn't budge. Izuku knew he wasn't that weak, but gave up and tried waking up his mother. The door to his Mom's room was opened because Izuku had troubles with nightmares in the past.

He tried everything in his power to wake her up. He Yelled… but no voice came out of his mouth. He tried shaking her but she wouldn't budge. He wanted to try ice but the freezer wouldn't open, no matter what he did nothing would budge even slightly, Eventually, Izuku gave up, after what felt like 9 hours of trying he gave up and tired falling asleep, the weirdest thing was that the clock still read 5:30. This experience is what made him want to be a hero to save them from experiences that scared them like this.


	2. A Mother's Fear

Inko awoke to several stimuli at once: a sudden sound, "STOP," shouted by her son Izuku, which instantly worried her. She would have been up if she didn't feel like she was being shaken and pinched on the cheek, but there was no one there shaking her. She could have sworn she heard the freezer open sharply, at the same time same time as she heard Izuku's light turn on. All these stimuli hit her at once. She knew that something was wrong with her son so she shouted: "Izuku Honey what's wrong?" Getting up from her bed the clock read 5:30 and she noticed on the floor of her room sleeping right next to her bed was Izuku, sound asleep with tears in his eyes. In less than an instant, Inko Picked up her son and said "Izuku, honey, what's wrong?"

Izuku awoke at 5:31 crying in pure fear of what happened when awoke last. He was visibly shaking until he heard the voice of his mother "Izuku, honey, what's wrong." That only made Izuku cry more, tears of joy this time, but crying all the same. He tried to ask her what happened. But no voice came out of his mouth. His mouth was still sore but he tried again _say 'what happened?'_ he tried with all his might but no voice would come out. "Izuku, what's wrong, you know you can talk to me" He cried harder. He tried explaining 'Mom I can't…'

" **TALK,"** Izuku said it echoing off the walls like it did when he yelled previously. But this time Inko was not frozen. His mom was shocked "Izuku… is that thing in your hand and what happened part of your quirk?" Izuku was confused, 'what thing' he looked in his right hand and there was a laser pointer. The kind that would be used to play with cats. The laser pointer was pretty standard with a design of a silver cylinder with one button. Izuku was by no means dumb and figured out a way to communicate. First, he pointed the laser at his mother. Suddenly she spoke: "Izuku, I'm so happy that you got your quirk but why won't you speak to me your scaring me.." she covered her mouth as if she did not want to say that. Izuku did not want to scare his mother and almost start crying, but shook it off and pointed the laser at the wall and started to spell:

'I CAN NOT TALK'

His mother nearly fainted.

The next thing he knew he was at the hospital.

His name was called "Midoriya!?"

He and his mom went to meet with some doctors

Izuku was so afraid that he wasn't paying attention he had to be dragged by his mom.

They enter the Office which was extremely mundane. The Doctor walked in.

"Hello My name is Expozition a support hero with the quirk "language," said a tall man in a lab coat, Izuku was still too scared. He and Inko were talking but Izuku wasn't paying attention. Until the man said something directly to him. "You must be Izuku!" the man stated. Izuku nodded. "You must be pretty scared, but don't worry we'll SMASH away that fear like all might."

Izuku perked up the doctors features becoming much clearer. Izuku instantly realized that the man had a very heavy American accent. He was a very tall white doctor with white hair that looked like a mop, Izuku tried to laugh… No sound came out of his mouth. "Well Izuku, now that you're happier let's take a look-see. Open your mouth and say 'ah'" Izuku tried to say 'ah' but no sound came out of his mouth. The doctor seemed to have a disgruntled look on his face. Then he noticed something. "What's that in your hand Izuku? Mind If I see it?" Izuku handed the laser pointer to the doctor as Inko explained.

"I think it has something to do with his quirk, he was able to say 'talk' and I think he also said 'stop', but it's kinda confusing?"

The doctor perked up, "hmm, and this laser pointer what does it do?". Izuku noticed this man's tone did not sound convinced. "Well," Inko explained, "I think it makes you say things. Izuku used it on me and I said something I didn't want to…" the doctor throwing caution to the wind pointed the laser at himself and turned it on. "I think you two are spewing a load of…" he turned off the laser with a flush of red on his face. Inko was mad, Izuku could tell, "WIth all due respect, sir, why would I lie about my son suddenly gaining a disability in the middle of the night?!" she had a point but that was a terrible way to phrase it. The doctor tried one more thing, he pointed the laser at Izuku. Izuku wanted to say everything on his mind, what happened yesterday, his nightmare, there was so much to say, his body felt like his breath was trying to force the words out… But no noise came out of his mouth. A few days later his quirk would be officially titled "Word". Izuku had to be put in a special class to learn sign language. The next few years would not be easy, but you know what they say; When one door opens another one closes.


End file.
